


Lucky Indeed

by LadyoftheMorning



Series: Lucky [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Future Fic, M/M, Recovery from season 6, family au, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMorning/pseuds/LadyoftheMorning
Summary: Sometimes tiny surprises are the best kind





	Lucky Indeed

This is one of his favorite parts of the day, Keith finds himself thinking. Probably even of his life. The sun is still low in the sky outside their window, the light peeking through the blinds to fall on Shiro and Keith, cuddled up in bed. Keith would be content to stay here for hours on end if real life didn’t get in the way. With everything they’ve been though, surely they’ve earned a few hours of uninterrupted peace.

Shiro shifts slightly, nuzzling his head against Keith’s collarbone. Keith runs a comforting hand through his hair. He can feel the tickle of Shiro’s eyelashes as he blinks awake.

“Morning.” Keith murmurs, dropping a kiss onto the crown of Shiro’s head. Shiro tightens his hold on Keith for a moment, his thumb caressing the skin under it.

“Morning babe.” His voice is deep and sleep rumpled. Keith hides a smile in Shiro’s hair. He wouldn’t trade anything for these soft sweet moments.

They lay there for nearly an hour, just enjoying each other’s company and casually talking about life. There are plans to be made, jobs to be done, and life to live, but in these tiny moments, none of that matters. It’s all in the hazy future.

Their quiet morning is interrupted by tiny giggles in the hallway, quickly followed by a loud _shhhhh!_ Shiro smiles against Keith’s collarbone.

“Sounds like the munchkins have a surprise attack planned.” Keith chuckles softly. After Voltron, after the victories and the losses, after all the trauma, they had been able to return to Earth. They and the other paladins filled various diplomatic roles across the universe now, but Shiro and Keith were never far from each other.

A simple ceremony had been enough for them. They had seen it as their reward after saving the universe and each other so many times. A few years later, their lives had suddenly become filled with more love than they could have ever imagined with the addition of their children. Who were currently giggling outside their bedroom door.

There was no way this could end poorly. None at all.

 

* * *

 

Kimi shushed her baby brother again. Geez, why did he have to be so loud all the time?

“Quiet Ryou! This is a surprise for Daddy and Papa!” Ryou nodded, doing his best to reign in his giggles after being reminded of the seriousness of their situation. Kimi adjusted her hold on the jug of juice in her hands. “Okay. Ready?”

Ryou nodded, hugging the box of cereal closer to his chest. Kimi counted down from three and the two of them pushed the door open.

“Happy father’s day Daddy! Happy father’s day Papa!” The look of surprise on her father’s faces filled her with delight. Oh good. Their plan had worked. Ryou bounced up and down beside her with shouts of happy day! happy day! He was still learning how to tell the difference between various holidays. Oh well. He had the right idea.

Kimi marched proudly to Papa’s side of the bed and offered up the jug of juice with a smile.

“We brought you breakfast!” Ryou nodded wildly from where Daddy was lifting him onto the bed, the box of cereal still clutched in his tiny hands.

 

* * *

 

Keith smiled down at his daughter, heart feeling full enough to burst as he took the orange juice from her hands.

“You two are the best ever.” He set the juice on his nightstand before lifting Kimi up onto the bed. She had the same proud look on her face that Shiro would get when he’d been able to make Keith laugh. Her smile grew wider and she wiggled to make herself more comfortable on Keith’s lap, shedding her backpack in the process. “What’s in the backpack, cuddlebug?”

Kimi unzipped the Hello Kitty backpack with all the flourish a six year old girl can possess before pulling out two child sized bowls and cups.

“Uncle Hunk told us ‘bout breakfast in bed!” Kimi graciously handed Keith and Shiro each their own cup and bowl as she spoke. Ryou nodded from where he was snuggled against Shiro’s chest and offered up the box of cereal. Lucky Charms. Keith felt lucky indeed.

“This is the best Father’s day we ever could have asked for!” Shiro said, peppering Ryou’s face with sloppy kisses. Ryou shrieked with laughter as he wiggled in Shiro’s arms. Keith was sure his heart would burst any second.

“Well you two did a very good job.” Keith remarked, kissing Kimi soundly on her head. She beamed up at him. “Would you two like to stay and help us enjoy breakfast?” Kimi nodded, pulling two more cups and bowls out of her backpack. Obviously their presence was part of the present.

Eventually, both kids were settled between their fathers and everyone had a bowl of Lucky Charms. Ryou was sharing juice with Shiro, since he didn’t have the best track record of lidless cups. Kimi chattered away about how they’d planned the surprise after learning from Uncle Hunk and Uncle Lance what exactly Father’s day was while being babysat during date night.

Honestly, Keith was surprised the kids had been able to keep the secret since Friday night. He’d thought they’d seemed a little more wound up than usual yesterday.

“Card Kimi, card!” Ryou announced suddenly, patting on his sister’s arm.

“Oh yeah!” Kimi dove into her backpack to retrieve one slightly crumpled construction paper card, proudly handing it to Keith.

The front of the card had a crudely drawn heart with some of Ryou’s best scribbles inside it. The inside had more of Ryou’s drawings and a carefully written message in the best handwriting a six year old could produce.

 _Hapy_ _Faher’s_ _Day_

 _Luv_ _Kimi and_   _Ryou_

Keith swore he felt his heart burst from happiness in that exact moment. He carefully handed the card to Shiro before gathering both kids into a giant hug.

“You two are the absolute best. Thank you so much.” He punctuated the words with sloppy kisses to their faces as their giggled. Beside him he could hear Shiro covertly sniffling, doing his best not to cry. Keith whispered “Dog pile on Daddy!” before releasing his two favorite little terrors.

Shiro had just enough time to set the card on his nightstand before being buried under his three favorite people.

 

* * *

 

When the Shirogane family finally got up for the day, their might have been orange juice spilled on the bed sheets and cereal being ground into the carpet by tiny feet, but Keith could hardly think of a place he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 gave me so many feelings. And with Father's day being tomorrow, I thought, why not channel some of those feels into a domestic fluffy oneshot? 
> 
> So here you go. 
> 
> 10/31/18 Update: I went back and proof read it. Also working on more fluff stories so this is going to be a series now. 
> 
> Find me on my multifandom tumblr at [ambigious-ambition](https://ambigious-ambition.tumblr.com)


End file.
